Notice Me, Reimu!
by WriterRoxas
Summary: Marisa has feelings for Reimu. Reimu has feelings for someone else. How will Marisa handle the competition?


**This is a stupid short story I whipped up for a few reasons. One, it's to make up for that other story I wrote and since deleted. If you din't catch it, you dodged a bullet there. For those that did and liked it to some extent... sorry, but I was unhappy with it, and the ending would have destroyed anything worthwhile in the story. Second, this is also something to read while I get back to my other stories. I hope to update Tsugi Monogatari, Touhou Hearts and Envy within Sacred Flames simultaneously, with little wait. College and several games might make that difficult ,but I'll try. I prefer not to abandon stories I enjoy writing.**

**Anyway, I present to you, a rather stupid little tale concerning Marisa's love for Reimu, who has eyes on someone - or something - else...**

* * *

><p>Another beautiful day in Gensokyo. With a bright sun lavishing its rays upon the magical country, fairies doing their usual routine, youkai lounging around, and humans mulling around the village, today was just another normal, incident-free day.<p>

Marisa Kirisame flew to the Hakurei shrine on her broom as she always did, lightly gripping the brim of her hat as she travelled. At this speed, the breeze helped with the hot rays of that sun, cooling her down a little. Of course, it wasn't exactly a perfect solution at this altitude, but she'd pretty much reached her location anyway.

Spiralling downwards, Marisa performed a lazy landing in the courtyard, seeing Reimu sitting on the porch, looking incredibly happy.

"'Sup, Reimu?" Marisa called, sitting on her broom like a chair. "Feel like doin' anything, ze? Duel, night out, tea party?"

The shrine maiden looked at her witch friend with a slight apologetic smile. "Sorry Marisa, but I'll be busy tonight."

Marisa looked somewhat disappointed, then moved her gaze to what was next to Reimu, and her expression darkened. "Oh, I see. Well, no probs, ze. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, next time." Reimu replied. "…Hey, since you're here, want some tea?"

The witch, not wanting to hang around when _that _was around, declined by shaking her head and mounting her broom. "Nah, I can't. Other people to annoy, you know? Later!"

As Reimu watched her leave, Marisa ground her teeth together.

_Always together, ze. Why? Why can't she make the time for me any more? What's so special about that stupid piece of crap?_

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

"Sorry, Marisa, I don't feel like going out tonight," Reimu replied sleepily to the witch standing over her futon. "Too tired…"

"Up all night?" Marisa asked, trying to hide her contempt as she saw Reimu's arm wrapped around _that._

Reimu yawned and nodded, hugging it closer. "Yep, busy night. Sleeping now."

Marisa gripped her broom tightly, but left the shrine quietly.

_That son of a bitch! _Marisa thought furiously. _Taking all of Reimu's attention! How dare that insolent bugger take her from me!_

* * *

><p>three days later, and Reimu was still tied up with <em>that.<em>

Sweeping the Shrine grounds lazily, Reimu sighed and glanced at her porch with a look of longing as Marisa watched from the trees that surrounded the shrine. That gesture sent pangs of pain and jealousy coursing through her chest.

_Reimu should be looking at me like that…_ Marisa thought in despair. Why? Why should that dumb thing get all the attention! She and Reimu were the same species the same gender! That made them a better match than… _that. _What the hell did Reimu see in it anyway?

The blonde witch kept her painful thoughts to herself as she watched Reimu sneak it sly looks as she swept, wishing with all her heart that those looks could be directed towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later...<strong>

Reimu looked at Marisa as she just desecrated her mother's grave. "What did you just say?" The shrine maiden asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"I said you're spending way to much time with it!" Marisa repeated in slight frustration. "It's frickin' insane, ze!"

Reimu hugged it closer to her chest, looking downright mortified at what she was hearing. "Insane? Why would it be insane to spend time with Don?"

_Oh, so it's name was Don. Just great. _Marisa thought. "Because of what it is, Reimu! You shouldn't be acting like this!"

"Oh, I forgot, you should know I always act!" Reimu argued hotly. "Go away, Marisa! You're just upsetting us!"

_Us? The hell? _Marisa thought in horror. This was just ridiculous!

"Rei-" Marisa began, but an ofuda charm flew past her face, and Marisa was looking at a horribly angry Reimu.

"Go away." The shrine maiden snarled, Don gripped tightly to her body. "Leave, and don't come back until you clear your head."

Marisa was simply dumbfounded. How? How could Reimu not see that it was her with the problem? As much s Marisa didn't want to, she would probably have to beat the sense into her… bt if Reimu was fighting to protect Don, her immense skills might just increase. She was already near-impossible to take down, and Marisa wouldn't be surprised if Reimu resorted to infinite Fantasy Heaven usage.

Marisa's hands shook violently, but she hung her head and complied. Silently, Marisa turned and lurched away from the shrine, not bothering to mount her broom, while Reimu watched coldly.

* * *

><p><strong>That same day...<strong>

"That _is_ peculiar." Yuuka nodded. "Never knew Reimu was into their type."

"So what the hell's wrong with her, ze?" Marisa asked the flower youkai impatiently, her cup of tea sitting untouched on the table between them.

Yuuka sipped her own before replying. "Nothing. She's in love."

"Yeah, with _that!_" Marisa cried out.

"Love is love." Yuuka shrugged.

"It's unnatural!"

"You're too close-minded." Yuuka replied with a small smile.

Marisa glared coldly at the flower youkai before getting to her feet. "Well, you were a waste of time. Should have realised."

Yuuka's smile widened ever so slightly. "Ah, poor Kleptosame. Capable of stealing all but her love's heart~"

Marisa stared at Yuuka.

"It must hurt, knowing that your affections will never be returned…" Yuuka continued with a giggle. "Because Reimu only has eyes for 'Don'!"

"**Master Spark!"**

A minute later, when the dust settled down, a ruffled Youuka Kazami smiled at Marisa, as if she were unaware that she was struck by her own spell and a sizeable section of her house was now missing. "But I suppose I can help you out this once, Kleptosame. I have a plan."

"So _now_ you wanna help?" Marisa growled in frustration. "Fine, whatever, wha'dya have in mind, ze?"

* * *

><p><strong>One more day later...<strong>

Reimu looked horrified as Marisa collapsed on the shrine courtyard. Rushing from the porch, Reimu knelt before the injured witch, demanding to know what happened.

With a weak groan, Marisa stared up at the shrine maiden, forcing a cocky smile. "Eh, not much… just tried to stop Kazami, ze…"

"Eh? You fought Yuuka? Why?" Reimu asked with worry.

"Didn't you notice…?" Marisa asked, weakly pointing vaguely west. "She… she's abducting humans and stuff, ze. Tried to stop her, but…"

Reimu was shocked at the news. "Hold on, I'll get you inside!"

After some difficulty and time, Reimu had dragged Marisa towards a futon in the shrine, laying the witch to rest.

"whatever Kazami's doing, I'll stop her!" Reimu declared. "You rest up, okay? Don't move until I get back!"

Marisa groaned, and Reimu was off like a shot a moment later. After several minutes, Marisa sat up, a small smirk on her face.

"Heh, 'm an awesome actor…"

Sure, it wasn't _all acting. _Yuuka had to make her beaten up appearance look as genuine as possible, but a few bruises and maybe a broken rib was a small price to pay for Reimu's sake.

With a small wince, Marisa got to her feet and began looking around the shrine. It didn't take her long to locate Don. She towered over it, eyes ablaze with vengeance.

"thought you could take Marisa away from me, huh?" Marisa whispered darkly, "well, guess what, Don?" Reimu is mine! Now and forever!"

The witch let out a chuckle.

* * *

><p>A week after Reimu solved that 'incident', Marisa came by to visit, having been nursed back to health courtesy of Eirin. Reimu looked bored as she sat by herself on the porch.<p>

"'Sup, Reimu?" Marisa called as she leaped from her broom, catching it as she landed. "Doing anything later?"

"Nah," Reimu sighed. "Nothing to do, is there?"

"I guess… wanna go see what little Remi's up to?" Marisa suggested with a grin. "Or Patchy? Maybe Alice? Oh, let's check out Byakuren's temple thingy!"

Reimu shrugged and dragged herself to her feet. "Would you mind pissing someone off? I feel like kicking someone's ass today."

"Sure thing, ze!" Marisa cheerfully replied. When Reimu walked past Marisa, the which glanced at the shrine, seeing Reimu's empty donation box sitting by the entrance.

With a smug grin, Marisa reached into her pocket, her fingers brushing against the one hundred yen she'd extracted from the box that held its influence over Reimu.

_Let's see you take her from me now, Don._ Marisa thought, flashing the box a devious grin before following after the shrine maiden, happy with the results of her and Yuuka's plan. Kinda sucked that she'd be repaying that favour for a long time afterward, but at least she was willing to wait…

…

When the two humans had disappeared, a little black-haired girl with bunny ears and pink dress emerged from the trees, a mischievous smile on her face. Listening for anyone else who might be nearby, Tewi slinked her way to the shrine, producing a small money pouch.

With one more fleeting glance, Tewi placed two hundred yen within the donation box and scampered away to the trees, chuckling happily to herself. This was going to be a fun pastime.


End file.
